


Can You Feel The Love Tonight

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Lowkey Shatt, meeting at a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: Katie "Pidge" Holt detested weddings and parties with all heart, but a chance encounter with a certain raven haired boy will leave her wanting this particular wedding to never end.





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Katie “Pidge” Holt was not a fan of weddings.

The music was blasting at full volume, and at Matt’s insistence, the two had decided to sit near the speakers. She could practically feel herself going deaf. She was also not a fan of Matt ditching her to dance with some random person every time the Cha Cha Slide came on, the song having been played about seven times in the past hour upon Matt’s request. Why the DJ had listened to him was beyond her, but at least he wasn’t forcing her to dance with someone unlike the last time they went to a wedding. 

Let’s just say that Matt learned that if his sister said no, she meant it.

Eyeing her brother dancing with a random guy, she sighed and glared daggers into the back of his skull. “Great. Just great. Oh sure, leave your sister who sucks at talking to people all alone to go deaf next to the speakers, yeah, great move, Matt.” She growled and crossed her arms, sitting back in her chair with an annoyed look all over her features. 

“Piece of shit.”

She heard someone snicker behind her, her head swiveling around as she tried to find the amused culprit. Behind her, a boy was seated with an amused look on his face. She looked at him with an insulted look, brows furrowed in suspicion.

“Were you just laughing at my misery?”

The boy shrugged, crossing his arms as a smirk formed on his face. “What if I was?”

Pidge squinted her eyes, backing up slightly. “Then I would laugh at your stupidity of thinking that I would tolerate it.”

The boy chuckled, eyeing her with a twinkle in his eyes. “Yeah, I’m so stupid by starting up a conversation with a girl who looks bored out of her mind.”

Pidge opened her mouth to start arguing with him before closing it shut before quickly looking at him with a new found interest. “You do have a point there,” she confessed grudgingly while looking away. He snickered again, the smirk never leaving his face. It seemed like it might have grown bigger, but that could just be her mind playing tricks on her. 

“By the way, your little rant about your brother being a ‘piece of shit’ is strangely close to what I feel about my brother,” he said while glaring at the dance floor. Pidge raised a brow, glancing at the dance floor where he was looking pointedly at. All she saw was Matt dancing with a new guy, and she looked at the boy next to her in confusion. 

“Is your brother that buff dude dancing with my brother?”

He snorted, sitting back down and crossing his right leg over his left. “Yeah. I’m guessing that’s the famous Matt Holt he’s been telling me about for the past year and a half.”

Pidge snickered. “Then I’m guessing that’s Shiro,” she said, her tone laced with amusement. Keith nodded, and suddenly turned towards her with a newfound interest.

“Wait, if that’s your brother then you’re Pidge!”

Pidge snorted, raising an amused brow. “Took you long enough,” she said while smiling. “I still don’t know your name, though. Enlighten me, stranger,” she said teasingly while waggling her brows. The boy chuckled, shaking his head.

“I’m Keith, the better half of the broganes.”

Pidge grinned. “So stranger does have a name. I think I’ll just call you stranger, it fits better,” she said while eyeing him with a fond expression. Keith sighed, gesturing towards his hair with. 

“It’s the hair, isn’t it?”

Ridge snorted, covering her mouth to try to stifle her laughter. “It looks like either a mop or a bird nest,” she said while grinning widely. Keith pouted and blew his bangs out of his eyes, causing the two to giggle. 

The duo continued giggling for a few minuted before a slow song came on, the lights dimming as the newlyweds started dancing in the middle of the dance floor with all the other couples around them. Keith didn’t know if it was the music or the fact that Katie “Pidge” Holt, the girl who he had been crushing on ever since Shiro had started talking about her and her family, was sitting right in front of him, but he gathered enough courage to cough and glance at her, a small smile on his lips.

“Do you uh, maybe want to dance later?” He was never more grateful that the lights had dimmed down to hide his blush. Pidge looked at him in surprise, her expression then melting into s mile as a light blush dusted over her features. 

“We should probably wait until the dance floor isn’t so crowded, but sure, emo,” she said teasingly as she looked at him. Keith snorted, his smirk returning to his face as he and Pidge held eye contact. Pidge suddenly snorted, causing Keith to look at her in confusion. 

“What?”

Ridge grinned. “Do you think our brothers ditched us on purpose so we would talk to each other?”

Keith shrugged, smiling at her. “But are you really complaining?” He asked, Pidge chuckling in amusement as she shook her head. 

“Not really. But I would be complaining if I didn’t get your number by the end of the night,” she said, her eyes going half lidded as she smirked up at him. 

Keith chuckled, eyeing her in amusement. “You’re quite the flirt, aren’t you, Pidge?”

Pidge shrugged, leaning her head to the side cockily. “Not usually, but I’ve learned a thing or two from Lance.”

Keith raised a brow. “Lance?”

Pidge nodded, smiling. “My friend. He’s the flirty one in our friend group. You should meet them, I’m sure you’d like them,” she said while sending him a toothy smile. Keith blinked before grinning. 

“Sure.”

Pidge cheered inside, but only grinned up at him with an excited expression. “Awesome! You’ll love them I can tell.” Keith just smiled softly, eyeing her as she talked animatedly about her friends, the pair failing to notice two pairs of eyes trained on them from across the dance floor. 

“I told you they would talk to each other, Shiro,” said Matt as he looked up at Shiro with a smug grin. Shiro sighed, eyeing Keith and Pidge with a fond expression as he saw the two burst into laughter.

“Do you think something bigger will evolve from this?” He asked, Matt shrugging in response.

“Knowing my sister, yes,” he said while quickly peeking at Pidge and Keith, allowing a smile to show on his face as he melted at the sight of the two. 

“Fifty says they go out on a date within the month,” said Matt while waggling his brows. Shiro sighed, looking at Matt in amusement before quickly looking back at the two, then back at Matt with a grin on his face.

“A hundred says they go out on their first date within two weeks.”

Matt grinned. “It’s a deal, Shirogane!”

The two continued to dance, purposely staying away from the duo to allow them to talk and bond. Truthfully, they didn’t care when the hook up would happen, but they both had no doubt that the two would end up as something more than friends. 

They could wait a little longer to plan out the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @camphalfgalra


End file.
